


Look, Don't Touch

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: D/s, as punishment Danny is forced to watch but not touch as Steve gets himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



Danny felt his dick twich lamely, the tight confines of the sheath making any attempt at growing hard dissipate as fast as the urge came. He was lain out on the bed, head supported by a pillow, hands caught up together and secured tightly to the headboard, the black bondage rope pinched at his skin. His legs and feet weren't bound but he couldn't move much. Steve straddled his lap, ass settled on his thighs as he languidly amused himself.

Danny sulked and pouted, unable to keep his eyes focused on any one point for any length of time. His vision roved over his lover, his face, eyes, curve of his neck, the muscled lines of his arms and chest, down his torso to where Steve jacked himself off with firm, determined strokes. Danny's cock ached again, feeble and ignored. He fought down a frustrated sigh, it was his own fault he knew that, this wasn't meant to be enjoyable, not for him. He could draw some pleasure from watching Steve enjoying himself, but it wasn't the same as getting involved.

It wasn't even that he couldn't get off himself, even if watching Steve like this made his own pleasure build despite his confined cock. It was that he couldn't touch, couldn't do for Steve what he'd become skilled at. Couldn't press his lips against his tight, firm skin or hold on and feel every move and motion Steve made as he rocked his hips into his hold.

All he could do was lay there and watch, Steve teasing him with grunts and moans, that pleasured look on his face. The rock of his ass on his thighs and constant motion of his hand around his dick. The knowing look in Steve's eyes, the dark, commanding authority he conveyed. Danny was torn between enjoying watching his Dom and shame that he was being punished this way. Steve knew exactly how to remind him of his role and guilt bit at his gut.

He wanted to sit up and lick into the hollow of Steve's throat when he threw his head back, groaning in that thick, deep tone that told Danny he was close to letting go. He gave his bonds a tug of frustration, anything to hold Steve as he climaxed, feel the swell of his chest and shaking limbs. If Steve noticed, he ignored the pitiful attempt, Danny knew he wouldn't be released any time soon.

Danny didn't know where to look, Steve's face or his dick as the tell tale signs of Steve's climax reached breaking point. Steve's hand flew now, back and forth like a piston, sure and steady, hips achingly writhing into his own grasp. Danny let out a desperate, needy moan as Steve leaned back, his free hand steadying himself on Danny's knee as he arched his back. A few more pulls and creamy stripes spurted from his cock and landed in messy lines over Danny's chest and stomach. He hoped for a taste but he was even denied that as Steve's come teasingly reached his clavicle but no further.

Steve pulled and squeezed at his cock with a satisfied grunt, breathing deep, pulling air into his lungs as he enjoyed the bliss. He settled his weight on Danny's thighs, slowly pulling his hand free, giving delighted moans of satisfaction as he steadied himself. Danny gazed up at him, watching as Steve focused on him. He swallowed down, feeling his cheeks flush in shame as Steve gave him a long stare of condemnation. Punishment had denied both of them the connection of enjoying one another and though Steve had gotten his fill of pleasure, it was tainted with that overhanging cloud.

Steve climbed off him without a word, heading accross the room to the bathroom to clean himself up, leaving Danny streaked with his seed and questioning how long his punishment would last.


End file.
